


apéritif

by MaddieContrary



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unbeta'd, s1 canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary/pseuds/MaddieContrary
Summary: It had started innocuously enough, when the doctor dropped by his office for a surprise visit, citing an excuse that he had met with Jack earlier and was free to visit Will before he would make his way back to his practice.“I smell gunpowder,” Hannibal had said, smiling as his eyes roamed around Will’s office, taking everything in. “Have you been practicing your gun skills?”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 272





	apéritif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/gifts).



It had started innocuously enough, when the doctor dropped by his office for a surprise visit, citing an excuse that he had met with Jack earlier and was free to visit Will before he would make his way back to his practice.

Will had let him in warily before closing the door behind him; he noticed the way Hannibal breathed him in while the doctor made his way inside though he chose not to comment on it.

Of course, Hannibal wouldn’t let things well enough alone.

“I smell gunpowder,” Hannibal had said, smiling as his eyes roamed around Will’s office, taking everything in. “Have you been practicing your gun skills?”

Will sighed through his nose, not at all surprised at the way Hannibal picked up the scent so perfectly. He stood there for a moment with his back to the door, letting Hannibal move around in the small space before the doctor finally leaned himself against Will’s desk.

“Thought it would be a good thing,” Will said almost nonchalantly. “After what happened with Hobbs, Jack thought it’s a good idea too. Told me not to fire too many rounds for future cases.” It didn’t escape Will’s notice that Jack had purposely told him that for a reason – a warning to Will that he would be joining Jack for future cases, whether he wanted to or not.

Hannibal hummed, inclining his head to acknowledge Will’s words. “How was it? Going back to the field, as it were?”

Will scoffed. “Sorry, I think I prefer to keep these kinds of conversations to our ‘therapy sessions’, Doctor Lecter,” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hannibal’s mouth quirked into a semblance of a smile, his eyes dancing with amusement. “Very well,” he conceded. There was a pause where Will was content to let the silence grow before Hannibal spoke again. “I can also smell another scent on you. A woman’s perfume.”

Will’s body had stiffened involuntarily before he could force his body to settle down again. If Hannibal noticed, he didn’t comment on it. At least, not yet.

“Beverly was there,” he said slowly. It felt as if the words were pulled out of him, Hannibal’s silent stare compelling him to speak somehow. “She told me how to correct my stance.”

Hannibal’s brow raised almost imperceptibly. “She must’ve been very close indeed, seeing how I can smell her on you.”

Will scoffed. “She was trying to be helpful,” he said, shrugging. “Gave me some pointers. It helped somewhat.”

Another hum from Hannibal. “I’m curious,” Hannibal said, his posture relaxed though his eyes were anything but.

“About what?” Will asked, wary again. He could feel the predator lurking behind those eyes.

“Did you get what you wanted out of that encounter?”

“Pray tell, doctor, what was it that you think I wanted out of the encounter?”

“A chance to be seen as the victim to your circumstances; to steer the narrative to your end.”

Will’s eyes narrowed, and he stared balefully at Hannibal. His jaw worked when all Hannibal did was smile at him in return.

“There was no ‘narrative’,” Will said, huffing slightly. “I went down to the shooting range to practice my shooting skills since it’s been several years since I was with the force and got to use a gun. Beverly happened to come by since she wanted my opinion on a case. We talked. She approached me to have a look at my stance, told me how tight it was, and she showed me how to correct it.”

Evidently Will had said something wrong somewhere – Hannibal’s eyes had narrowed minutely at Will’s words, and he had a foreboding sense of dread to recognize his misstep, though he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop the avalanche from coming down upon him.

Which brings him to his current predicament.

“You _are_ tight,” Hannibal groans in his ear.

The words send a shiver of shock through his body, and his cock twitches in approval at Hannibal’s possessive growl, the jealousy evident in his tone and in the way that Hannibal grips his hips. Will knows that there will be bruises on his hips by tomorrow, but he can’t bring himself to care all that much when all he can focus on is Hannibal’s insistent thrusts inside him at this moment.

He’s currently bent over his desk, his ass propped up obscenely in the air as Hannibal takes him. His pants and underwear hang loosely on his hips, trapping his movement. Hannibal’s hand against his mouth does nothing to muffle the noises coming out of him. He can’t quite control the moan he lets out at a particularly brutal thrust, the motion jerking his body up against his desk. Several of the papers he was marking up until ten minutes ago fall onto the floor, and Will has a moment of clarity where his brain gleefully supplies to him that the papers were trash anyway; Will could’ve written something similar when he was in sixth grade.

The moment is gone in the next second as Hannibal tugs Will’s hips back into place, and Hannibal’s cock stretches him open insistently, reminding Will to stay in the moment.

It’s all he can do to keep his voice down, mindful that the sounds from his office can carry over into the corridor even if the door is closed. Thankfully there aren’t a lot of people eager to drop by his office for the most part (Jack being the only exception these days), but with Will’s shitty luck, maybe one of his students finally grew a backbone and decided to come by at the most inopportune time. He hopes that wouldn’t be the case.

Hannibal growls into the nape of his neck and tightens his grip on Will’s mouth and hip. The warning is clear, as is the possessive way Hannibal is fucking into him.

“Stay with me, Will,” Hannibal murmurs against his throat, groaning in satisfaction in between thrusts. “Can you feel how greedy you are for me? You were hoping to be taken like this, weren’t you?”

Will’s denials are muffled by Hannibal’s hand, and there’s no point in trying to get away from the punishing thrusts, not when Hannibal is pinning him so effectively against his own desk. Even as he tries to shake his head in denial, his traitorous body is pushing back to take Hannibal in deeper almost instinctively, and both of them groan with pleasure at the contact.

“That’s it, Will,” Hannibal purrs, his voice dripping with honey. “You’re taking me so beautifully. How I’ve long to see you fall apart like this.”

Will moans again, half-embarrassed at how excited he is from being taken so roughly in his own office. While he would never admit it to Hannibal, there’s a part of him that revels in being able to incite such jealousy from the other man, enough that Hannibal feels like it’s his right to claim Will in this manner. The man’s typically composed demeanor has fallen to the wayside in mere moments, and it thrills Will that he could reduce Hannibal to his basest instincts in this way.

“Were you hoping for this?” Hannibal whispers, stilling himself inside Will to catch his breath. The hand gripping Will’s hip loosens and travels to Will’s cock, eliciting another muffled sound of pleasure from Will when Hannibal curls his fingers just so to tug at his cock. “Perhaps you’d like me to mark you, make sure everyone can see who you belonged to.”

Will chokes on his moan when he feels Hannibal’s teeth sinking into his neck, hissing in pleasure and pain as Hannibal resumes his thrusts. It takes only a few more thrusts for Will to spill himself into Hannibal’s hand, his garbled moan sounding out throughout the room. Hannibal seems to relish fucking him through his orgasm, his hand on Will’s mouth and his teeth gnawing into Will’s flesh never letting up even for one second. When Hannibal finally comes inside him, Will slumps with relief, his body going boneless while Hannibal holds him close.

He’s sure he passed out for several seconds – or maybe he spaced out of the experience altogether – because by the time he comes back to himself, Hannibal has straightened himself up, somehow looking even more put-together as if he hadn’t just pounded the living daylights out of Will.

Will himself was still slumped across his soiled desk, and he stays that way for several seconds until he feels Hannibal cleaning his mess up. He groans in protest when Hannibal pats his ass in an almost patronizing manner once he’s done all that he could to clean Will up, the man’s smirk infuriatingly smug on his face.

He brings himself up in a daze and begins to pull his boxers and pants up, ignoring Hannibal’s insistent stare as Will tucks himself inside his pants again. He winces at the feeling of some of Hannibal’s come soaking into his boxers. Thankfully he doesn’t have any other classes after this; there’s no way he would be able to teach a class in his current condition, his brain still hazy from the orgasm he’s just had.

“You couldn’t wait until we’re back home to do this?” he grumbles, turning to glare at Hannibal.

Hannibal has the audacity to chuckle before he pulls Will in for a slow kiss. He cradles the back of Will’s head in one hand while he entwines the other hand around Will’s. Will relaxes into the languid kiss, humming at the feeling of Hannibal’s fingers caressing his wedding ring in a possessive gesture.

“In the interest of fairness,” Hannibal says as he pulls back slightly, “you were asking for it.”

Will snorts. “I didn’t expect you to be here. How was I supposed to have foreseen this, _doctor_?”

“You will always find a way,” Hannibal murmurs, leaning in for another kiss.

“You were just looking for an excuse to fuck me in my office,” Will retorts, though he returns Hannibal’s kiss just as feverishly.

“Yes. And you make it so easy for me, didn’t you?”

Will groans as the kiss becomes more heated. “Stop it, or Jack _will_ walk in on us one of these days. Unless that’s what you want.”

Hannibal smiles warmly, his fingers gravitating towards the bite mark he’s left on Will’s neck. “My dear boy, nothing would make me happier than to let the whole world know who you rightly belong to. Yet you continue to hide the fact from your colleagues.”

“Yeah, well,” Will says, sighing into the caress. “Wouldn’t want to give up the game so soon. It’s still too early to let them know their mistake by inviting us into their investigation.”

Hannibal hums. “You do make a beautiful image of the fallen angel. Covered in the Shrike’s blood. It’s no wonder that they were all fooled by you, as I once was.”

Will chuckles darkly. “It’s not my fault they didn’t do their background checks all that thoroughly. They’re supposed to be the FBI, for God’s sake.”

Hannibal throws him a knowing smile, both of them grinning at each other in complicity. “Much as I would love to take you again,” Hannibal says, sighing, “I’m afraid I have to leave. My last patient has been calling me incessantly for an impromptu session this evening.”

“Is it that cheese guy again?” Will laughs at the admonishing glare he receives from Hannibal. “What? You were the one who told me he called you two ‘cheese-people’, whatever that’s supposed to mean.”

Hannibal raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Be that as it may,” he says with some dignity. “It would be remiss of me as a psychiatrist to walk out on Franklyn at his time of need.”

That brings a snort out of Will. “Yes, and you are such an _excellent_ psychiatrist.”

“We have a cover to maintain, dear boy.”

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead. I’ll see you for dinner?”

“As always,” Hannibal says, giving Will a chaste kiss on the lips before he makes his way to the door. “Would you be so kind as to take out the meat from the basement so that it will thaw by the time I reach home?”

Will waves him away, smiling slightly. “I know what to do. Go and talk to your cheese guy.”

Hannibal sniffs in disdain, though Will sees the slight upturn of his mouth to indicate his amusement. “Then I will see you later. Perhaps we might have a different sort of apéritif before we begin the main course tonight.”

Will feels another stirring in his belly at the words and the way Hannibal is looking at him. “Oh?” He smirks. “What sort of apéritif were you thinking of, Doctor Lecter?”

“Never ask,” Hannibal says, throwing him a roguish grin as he makes his way out of Will’s office. “Spoils the surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was totally inspired by that one throwaway line that Beverly muttered in S1 "Amuse Bouche". More specifically, it was wholly inspired by Ivy going "okay what if Hannibal said that to Will though", and then my brain did that record-scratching sound until it produced this PWP. So you can all thank Ivy for that.


End file.
